


Apollo

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Musicians, Omega Verse, tag nanti ditambahkan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Biasanya Oki lincah di atas panggung—berkeliling ke sana ke mari, melompat, berinteraksi dengan penonton—tapi kali ini dia hanya duduk di sebuah kursi kayu berbantal dan menjadi pusat perhatian orang. Selain tangannya, kakinya juga bergerak tapi tak banyak. Menghentak-hentak kecil mengikuti musik. Bibirnya selalu mengerucut dan bergerak-gerak ketika dia memetik senar, gadis-gadis Beta sering dibuatnya gemas. Jodi pun demikian, sesungguhnya.





	1. Prakata - Eksplanasi Omegaverse

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, kali ini saya melanjutkan proyek lama yang tertunda. Singkatnya, ini saya tulis untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi saya sih. Hehehe.

Penjelasan singkat : Pria yang memiliki rahim dan wanita berpenis.

 **Omegaverse** merupakan trope yang berasal dari dunia fanfiksi namun kini mulai merambah ke ranah komik juga. Dalam Omegaverse, terdapat 6 jenis manusia yang terdiri dari pria dan wanita dengan tipe  **Alpha, Beta,** dan  **Omega.** Bentuk Omegaverse dapat berbeda-beda tergantung pada orang yang menulisnya, maka dari itu, sebelum dilanjutkan ke bagian cerita yang saya tulis, akan saya paparkan lebih dulu verse saya.

* * *

 

 

## Alpha

Alpha adalah yang paling agresif dibandingkan yang lainnya. Umumnya mereka dianugerahi fisik yang lebih besar dan lebih kuat dibandingkan Beta dan Omega, mereka senang mendominasi baik dalam aktifitas sekolah, kerja, maupun rumah tangga. Baik wanita maupun pria Alpha memiliki kemampuan untuk membuahi omega atau perempuan beta. Kemungkinan mereka untuk menghamili seseorang bisa mencapai 100% berhasil. Wanita Alpha dapat hamil meskipun dengan kemungkinan yang sangat kecil, tapi dia bisa menghamili seseorang. Jumlah sperma yang dikeluarkan Alpha sangat banyak, mereka bisa mengeluarkan hingga 20 ML sperma setiap berejakulasi. Ketika mereka berejakulasi, pangkal penis mereka akan membentuk tonjolan yang mendukung proses keberhasilan pembuahan. Apabila seorang Alpha mencium feromon Omega yang tengah dalam masa birahi, ia akan menjadi sangat agresif dan kadang berbahaya. Dalam verse ini, apabila Alpha kehilangan akal saat mencium feromon Omega yang birahi dan tanpa sengaja memperkosanya[bahkan mengikatnya], maka dia tidak akan dikenakan hukum pidana apapun. Sebab, hal tersebut dianggap natural bagi masyarakat sekitar. Berikut adalah gambaran alat reproduksi milik Alpha.

## Beta

Beta adalah jenis yang paling norma, selayaknya manusia secara umum. Mereka bisa berkembang biak dengan Beta lainnya secara hetero--pria dan wanita. Beta tidak mampu membuat ikatan dengan Omega karena para Omega hanya bisa diikat oleh Alpha. Para Alpha masih bisa menghamili Beta wanita tetapi tidak dengan Beta pria sebab mereka tidak memiliki rahim. Yah, selayaknya manusia biasa 'aja.  

## Omega

Omega adalah yang paling lembut dibandingkan yang lainnya. Mereka tipikal manusia yang pandai mengurusi segala urusan domestik. Baik pria maupun wanita bisa dihamili oleh Alpha. Mereka malah lebih subur ketimbang Beta perempuan. Omega mengalami masa  _heat_ atau birahi yang bersiklus, jadi seseorang dapat memprediksi tanggal  _heat_ masing-masing. Pada saat itu terjadi, mereka akan memproduksi feromon dan dapat mengundang Alpha di sekitarnya. Secara natural, mereka pun akan mengalami hasrat yang kuat untuk digagahi oleh Alpha. Logika mereka biasanya tidak berjalan ketika masa _heat,_ oleh karena itu dalam beberapa kasus seringkali Omega diperkosa dan diikat secara paksa oleh Alpha tetapi mereka tidak diperkenankan mengajukan hal tersebut ke hukum. Sebab, masyarakat menilai tempat yang layak bagi Omega adalah rumah. Apabila seorang omega yang tengah dalam masa  _heat_ berada di luar rumah, dia bisa dianggap sebagai penjahat. Berikut adalah gambaran alat reproduksi omega.

 

## Jumlah Populasi

Dalam verse saya, populasi Alpha mencapai angka 35% dari jumlah populasi dunia. Sisanya adalah 55% Beta dan 10% Omega. Jika diibaratkan, dari 10 orang terdapat 1 omega, 5-6 Beta, dan 3-4 Alpha. Dikarenakan populasi Omega yang lebih sedikit, keberadaan mereka pun seringkali menjadi rebutan bagi para Alpha.

##  _Heat_ atau Masa Birahi

 _Heat_ atau masa birahi adalah saat di mana Omega tengah dalam masa subur dan pas untuk dibuahi. Dalam versi saya, _Heat_ berlangsung selama tiga bulan sekali. Ketika  _heat_ berlangsung, Omega biasa mengunci dirinya sendiri di rumah/kamar sebagai perlindungan karena aroma yang ditebarkannya akan mengundang Alpha dan yah, itu berbahaya. Terlepas dari punya pasangan atau tidak, Omega tidak boleh berkeliaran ketika masa birahi berlangsung sebab mereka bisa mengundang tindak pemerkosaan atau perkelahian--ketika ada sekelompok Alpha dan satu omega, para Alpha akan bertarung untuk memperebutkan omega tersebut--dan itu masuk dalam tindakan kriminal. Masyarakat memiliki pemikiran, "Alpha tidak akan bereaksi jika tidak dipancing." Oleh karena itu, mengunci diri sendiri merupakan kewajiban. Omega juga bisa pergi ke  _heat hotel_ jika merasa tidak aman untuk tinggal di rumah.

Apabila Omega memiliki pasangan Alpha, biasanya mereka akan dimanja habis-habisan ketika masa  _heat._ Alpha tidak akan mau meninggalkan pasangannya terkecuali demi kepentingan omega itu sendiri--mengambilkan pakaian baru, makanan, minuman, obat, dsb. Mereka akan melakukan seks yang cukup intens kemudian menghabiskan waktu dengan beristirahat di dalam sarang. Biasanya para Alpha akan menjadi lebih protektif dan penuh perhatian ketika Omega mereka mengalami  _heat._

## Kehamilan dan Proses Kelahiran

Proses kehamilan sama seperti apa yang terjadi di dunia nyata. Kurang lebih selama  9 sampai 10 bulan. Dalam verse ini, yang bisa hamil adalah Wanita Alpha [kemungkinannya kecil], Wanita Beta [kemungkinannya  _fifty-fifty_ , beberapa ada yang mandul], Wanita dan Pria Omega [kemungkinan 100%]. Bagi Pria Omega, dada mereka akan membesar menjadi ukuran  _a-cup_ dan mereka bisa menyusui anak-anak mereka. Ketika Omega hamil, pasangan Alpha mereka akan sangat bahagia dan memanjakannya lebih sering. Adapun untuk gambaran kehamilan Pria omega, adalah sebagai berikut.

Untuk proses kelahiran wanita Alpha, Beta, dan Omega, prosedurnya sebagaimana apa yang terjadi di dunia nyata. Mereka bisa melahirkan secara normal melalui vagina ataupun operasi sesar. Akan tetapi, bagi Pria Omega kelahiran hanya bisa dilakukan melalui proses operasi sesar karena uterus mereka tidak berada di posisi yang normal seperti wanita. 

## Ikatan

Ikatan dapat dibentuk di antara Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, dan Beta/Beta. Bentuk ikatan yang paling umum adalah Alpha/Beta. Ikatan yang dimaksud di sini merujuk pada hubungan emosional dari segi romantis antara dua orang, mau itu pria atau wanita. Dalam versi saya, term 'pacar' jarang digunakan sebab orang-orang lebih suka menggunakan  _term_ " _mate"_. Kemudian, seseorang tidak harus melakukan seks untuk membentuk sebuah ikatan. Simpelnya sih, kayak di dunia nyata 'aja kalau mau pacaran ya nembak orang dulu, kalau yang bersangkutan mau menerimanya maka mereka jadian.

Ikatan dapat diputus, jika mereka sudah merasa tidak cocok dan tidak bisa hidup bersama maka mereka bisa memutuskan ikatan.

 

## Ikatan Jiwa

Ikatan jiwa hanya dapat terbentuk antara Alpha dan Omega. Ikatan ini tidak dapat diputus dan bertahan untuk selamanya. Oleh karena itu, butuh waktu banyak bagi Omega untuk membiarkan seorang Alpha mengikatnya sebab ikatan tersebut akan terus ada hingga dia mati. Dan oleh alasan yang sama pula, terkadang Alpha memaksakan kehendaknya pada Omega--meskipun secara emosi, Omega tersebut tidak menginginkannya. Seorang Omega yang telah diikat tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Alpha lain [perselingkuhan mungkin terjadi tapi biasanya para Alpha tidak tahan dengan bau yang dikeluarkan oleh Omega yang sudah diikat] selain itu, apabila seorang omega berhubungan seks dengan Alpha yang bukan pasangannya, dia akan mengalami keram, pusing, dan mual karena tubuh yang tidak kompatibel.

Alpha dan Omega yang sudah membentuk ikatan jiwa memiliki hubungan yang sangat dalam, mereka dapat menerka keberadaan pasangan masing-masing dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

## Barang-barang yang ada dalam Omegaverse

### Supresan

Supresan adalah obat yang digunakan untuk menekan masa  _heat._ Terdapat dalam bentuk pil dan juga obat suntik, tersedia di apotek bahkan di mini-market. Obat dalam bentuk pil tidak memiliki efek samping yang berat tetapi cara kerjanya cukup lama dan kurang efektif. Oleh karena itu, Omega biasanya membawa obat suntik untuk berjaga-jaga jika  _heat_ mereka datang mendadak. Obat suntik bekerja lebih cepat namun efek samping yang ditimbulkannya lumayan berat seperti pusing, mual, demam, dan lemas.

Penggunaan supresan yang terlalu sering dapat mengakibatkan komplikasi pada tubuh.

### Kontrasepsi

Kontrasepsi yang digunakan dalam omegaverse hampir sama dengan apa yang digunakan di dunia nyata. Terdapat pil KB yang harus dikonsumsi setiap hari--beberapa bisa membuat gemuk--dan obat suntik yang dipakai sebulan sekali. Terdapat juga alat-alat seperti IUD tetapi hanya digunakan oleh Perempuan Beta dan Omega. Kondom untuk Alpha memiliki bentuk yang berbeda dengan Kondom bagi kaum pria beta sebab ukuran penis Alpha biasanya lebih besar dan memiliki tonjolan di bagian pangkal.

### Pembalut

Pembalut dalam omegaverse tidak hanya digunakan untuk menampung darah menstruasi tetapi digunakan oleh para Omega untuk menampung cairan lubrikasi yang keluar ketika masa  _heat._ Sebab jika dibiarkan, maka feromon mereka akan menyebar ke mana-mana dan membahayakan diri mereka sendiri.

### Sarang  _[Nest]_

Sarang adalah tempat di mana Omega bisa merasa nyaman ketika mereka dalam masa  _heat_ atau menghadapi hari yang buruk. Bisa dibuat di atas kasur, ruangan sempit, lemari, sofa, bahkan  _bath tub._ Sarang dibuat dari berbagai jenis barang-barang yang lembut seperti bantal, guling, kain-kain halus, pakaian, dan sebagainya. Barang-barang tersebut biasanya memiliki bau yang bisa membuat Omega merasa nyaman, tak jarang Omega pun menambahkan beberapa barang pribadi milik pasangan Alpha-nya atau Alpha yang ingin dijadikannya pasangan. Omega biasanya tidak suka menunjukkan sarangnya pada orang lain selain pasangan mereka. Ketika masa  _heat_ akan tiba, Omega biasanya memperbaiki sarang dan lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan Alphanya di dalam sana ketimbang di tempat lain.

### Sabun penyamar bau

Produk-produk ini umumnya digunakan oleh para Omega terutama jika masa  _heat_ akan segera tiba. Dengan menggunakan sabun, sampo, dan parfum penyamar bau maka feromon mereka akan tertutupi. Beberapa omega juga menggunakannya untuk menyembunyikan status dirinya agar bisa dianggap sebagai Beta demi keamanan.

### Masker Penangkal Feromon

Masker ini memiliki fungsi yang agak berbeda dengan masker pada umumnya. Dibuat dari bahan khusus yang membuat pemakai tidak dapat mencium aroma tubuh orang-orang di sekitarnya tetapi masih bsia merasakan aroma bunga-bunga, masakan, dan hal-hal non manusiawi lainnya. Umumnya digunakan para Alpha yang sudah berpasangan dengan Beta agar tidak terpengaruh feromon Omega lain. Omega pun sering memakainya karena mencium bau Alpha terlalu sering bisa mengakibatkan masa  _heat_ datang lebih cepat.

###  _Heat Hotel_

_Heat hotel_ merupakan bangunan dengan kamar-kamar yang biasa disewakan pada Omega dalam masa  _heat._ Terkadang beberapa Omega yang tinggal sendirian merasa lebih aman jika menghabiskan masa  _heat_ di hotel ini. Sebab seluruh stafnya merupakan omega juga dan tingkat pengamanannya yang ketat.  _Heat hotel_ tidak disewakan pada pasangan, hanya untuk Omega saja.  

 

 

 


	2. Mengunjungi Sahabat di Akhir Pekan

**BANDUNG SELALU MACET DI AKHIR PEKAN** , kesengsaraan itu dipindah dari Jakarta dan kota-kota besar lainnya menuju kota ini dari hari Jumat hingga Minggu. Bagaimana tidak, sejauh mata memandang plat nomor B memenuhi ruas jalan; klakson-klakson itu sahut menyahut jikalau ada kendaraan yang sekonyong-konyong muncul dari arah lain, menyerobot jalan. Di luar jendela langit mulai mendung, pejalan kaki membelokkan arah mereka menuju kafe atau warung-warung makan terdekat—mengantisipasi karena hujan sepertinya akan turun cukup deras.

Jodi kembali menyalakan mesin mobil ketika bensinnya sudah terisi dan meluncur keluar dari SPBU, kembali bergabung dengan antrian mobil yang memanjang menuju daerah Lembang. Ia menyalakan radio, lagu “Perjalanan Cinta” yang dinyanyikan band bernama “Shining Star” tengah mengalun. Ia tidak suka lagu ini, ia tidak suka _band_ ini juga tema yang mereka bawakan. Terlalu mendayu-dayu, tapi lirik lagunya tidak puitis sama sekali. Bukan pop bukan melayu apalagi rock. Apalah ini namanya, campur-campur? Kontemporer? Lucunya, lagu-lagu seperti ini dan band seperti ini pula yang tengah digandrungi remaja. Ah ya, tapi memang dia bukan remaja jelas saja dia kurang mengerti, mungkin?

Perkataan DJ di radio begitu menyebalkan, dia mengucapkan hal-hal klasik—dan basi—seperti, “ _Guys,_ tahu nggak doa-doa yang paling banyak diucapin pas malam Minggu ini? Doa minta hujan, soalnya populasi jomblo di dunia ini banyak banget,” lalu dia tertawa nyaring sendirian, pikirnya lucu padahal Jodi yakin di luar sana ada juga orang yang mencibir dan menggerutu seperti apa yang dilakukannya. Kemudian dia menggunakan lagu Ukulele Upbeat sebagai _background music_ mungkin karena ia pikir lagu itu merupakan cara yang asyik untuk membangun _mood_ setiap orang di sore hari yang mendung seperti ini.

“Hei, _guuuuyyyysss,”_

Duh, siapa sih yang mengontrak pria ini? Dia bisa membuat seisi dunia melakukan bunuh diri massal, pikir Jodi. Ketika seseorang memutar lagu macam Ukulele Upbeat, yang ada di dalam pikiran orang-orang pastilah acara yang mengurutkan tujuh keajaiban dunia secara mundur. Manusia terunik di dunia lah, manusia tergemuk di dunia, penampakan, apapun itu. Barangkali seseorang harus memberitahu pria ini bahwa musik itu dan suara sapaanya memperburuk suasana orang-orang di malam Minggu—baik mereka yang berpasangan atau tidak.

“Hei _guyyyyyysssss!”_ Sialan. Suara DJ itu mengudara lagi: “ _Guys, guys, guys!_ Malam minggu ini ada yang lagi ngeluncur ke kafe Siloka nggak? Jadi di sana itu lagi ada acara _Dine with Jazz_ , banyak banget musisi Jazz yang dateng ke sana. Ada Mayang, Bandung Space Station, Petrus Aji Leksono, ada Kania and the Travelers, dan oh iya ada Oki Armandu juga, _guys!_ Acaranya pasti seru banget tapi sayangnya _rather than using the ticketing system,_ mereka malah pake undi-undian jadi nggak semua orang bisa ke sana termasuk gue. Tapi si Yanda udah kita jadiin utusan buat ngeliput di sana dan …”

DJ itu masih berceloteh tentang acara yang tengah dituju Jodi saat ini. _Dine with Jazz,_ acara eksklusif yang diselenggarakan sekali setahun di Siloka. Ini adalah kali kelima Jodi datang ke sana dan tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa bosan. Akan tetapi, untuk yang sekarang ini, dia benar-benar wajib untuk menghadirinya.

*

Begitu sampai di pelataran kafe, dia memarkir mobilnya di kiri pintu masuk. Sebelum turun, ia memakai sebuah masker bertali karet yang digunakannya untuk menangkal segala bebauan. Dalam ruangan yang sesak itu, Jodi bisa mencium apa saja. Feromon Alpha yang baru kawin, omega yang memasuki masa _pre-heat,_ juga kaos kaki busuk. Ia tidak suka berjalan di keramaian tanpa masker. Terlahir sebagai seorang Alpha bisa jadi menyebalkan juga, kadang.

Di dekat pintu masuk, _banner_ acara _Dine with Jazz_ sudah dipasang. Seorang gadis berambut pendek menunggui pintu dan menanyakan undangan yang wajib diperlihatkan pada resepsionis sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Alih-alih surel konfirmasi seperti yang didapat tamu-tamu lain, Jodi memberikan selembar tiket kertas bertuliskan tamu pribadi dari penampil. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mempersilakannya masuk, menunjukkan kursi kosong yang menjadi miliknya; setiap tamu yang mendapatkan undangan khusus akan diberikan kursi khusus pula.

Jodi berjalan dengan langkah mengendap-endap laiknya maling yang takut kepergok ketika tengah mencuri televisi tetangga. Ia menenteng sebuah tas berisi kamera dan juga botol minum. Terlambat datang bukan perkara besar, mengganggu orang-orang yang tengah menikmati musik, ya. Maka dari itu dia lebih pilih berjalan lambat, menjejakkan kakinya pelan nyaris tanpa suara. Untung yang diinjaknya itu karpet dan bukan lantai metal.

Jodi duduk di kursinya tanpa membuat gaduh. Ia dapat barisan paling depan, satu meja dengan dua orang gadis berkerudung ala kini. Beta. Mereka tidak saling mengenal—atau mencoba berkenalan—jadi mereka tidak bicara satu sama lain. Entahlah mereka tamu siapa. Lagipula, Jodi pun terlalu sibuk mengeluarkan kamera dan memerhatikan musisi yang berdiri di atas panggung. Meskipun begitu, ia tahu dua gadis itu tengah menatapnya selama beberapa detik.

Alah, paling-paling lantaran masker penangkal feromon yang dipakainya.

Ia membidikkan kameranya ke arah laki-laki yang tengah asyik memainkan gitarnya sendirian di atas panggung. Jodi tersenyum tatkala menekan _shutter_ -nya. Petikan-petikan berunsur jazz itu memanjakan telinganya, begitu merdu dan menenangkan. Sebab, beberapa jam yang lalu ia baru usai mendengarkan lagu-lagu rock yang agak menggebu-gebu juga suara menyebalkan si DJ itu. Disuguhi musik seperti ini, seperti dinina bobokan dengan cara yang eksklusif.

Ada beberapa alasan mengapa Jodi rela menyetir dari Kemang hingga Bandung hanya untuk menonton penampilan solo seseorang. Pertama, dia menyukai musik Jazz yang dimainkan di larut malam. Kedua, dia menyukai musik yang dibuat oleh orang ini. Ketiga—sekaligus alasan yang paling dasar—dia menyukai orang ini. Ekstra, dia harus menata rumah kontrakannya di Bandung sebelum resmi pindah ke daerah ini untuk kepentingan pekerjaan.

Namanya Oki , setahun lebih muda dari Jodi, seorang omega. Oki menjadi salah satu pengisi acara. Biasanya dia ditemani oleh band-bandnya tetapi kali ini dia sendiri saja. Statusnya sulit dijelaskan, dia bisa menjadi pemain gitar solo untuk proyek-proyek Jazz pribadinya tetapi ia juga masuk ke dalam anggota _band_ beraliran folk bernama Daffodil sebagai pemain bass. Oh, dia juga gitaris untuk band Jazz bernama The Travelers yang tadi ikut tampil di acara ini. Singkatnya, dia musisi dan kutu loncat.

Biasanya dia lincah di atas panggung—berkeliling ke sana ke mari, melompat, berinteraksi dengan penonton—tapi kali ini Oki hanya duduk di sebuah kursi kayu berbantal dan menjadi pusat perhatian orang. Selain tangannya, kakinya juga bergerak tapi tak banyak. Menghentak-hentak kecil mengikuti musik. Bibirnya selalu mengerucut dan bergerak-gerak ketika dia memetik senar, gadis-gadis Beta sering dibuatnya gemas.

Jodi pun demikian, sesungguhnya.

Namun entahlah untuk Alpha lain, sebab status seorang selebriti merupakan rahasia—tidak ada yang tahu jika Oki adalah seorang omega—kecuali teman-teman dekatnya.  Status itu adalah hal yang sensitif untuk dibicarakan, apalagi bagi omega. Bukannya tidak mungkin jika ada penggemar fanatik yang menghitung-hitung masa birahi Oki dan menyerangnya ketika ada kesempatan. Yah, di dunia ini segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Dan hidup di Indonesia dengan status omega bukanlah hal yang enak, sungguh.

Sekalipun Jodi adalah seorang Alpha—yang harusnya menjadi kaum paling egois—namun ia masih bisa memahaminya. Ibunya omega juga, setidaknya ia tahu sedikit-sedikit.

Kembali pada si musisi serba-bisa yang belum turun dari panggungnya.

Jodi bertemu dengan lelaki itu dua belas tahun yang lalu ketika masih SMP dalam acara pensi SMA kakaknya. Oki menggantikan gitaris dari band yang harusnya mengisi acara itu, ia kaget sekaligus takjub bahwa orang sepantaran dirinya sudah bisa berdiri di atas panggung bersama orang-orang dewasa. Saat itu Jodi menjadi asisten kakaknya yang merupakan ketua klub jurnalistik untuk meliput dan mewawancarai band tersebut. Dengan usia yang tak jauh beda, keakraban dengan mudah menjalar di antara mereka berdua.

Dulu rambut Oki dipotong habis, kepalanya bulat seperti pentul korek api. Memainkan gitar dengan malu-malu—kepalanya selalu tertunduk. Sekarang dibiarkannya rambut itu memanjang hingga melewati pundak, tergerai indah ketika ia menggoyangkan kepala dan ia tampil begitu percaya diri. Ia bilang, gondrong lebih laki maka dari itu Oki sempat memaksanya untuk memanjangkan rambut juga namun selalu gagal. Jodi lebih suka gaya rambut sederhana, dipotong pendek dan dibelah dua--Hei, gaya jadul begitu sedang ngetren sekarang, jadi jangan coba mengkritik penampilan Jodi. Dia paling tidak suka diceramahi perihal  _fashion_ apalagi oleh Oki.

Jodi menaikkan kacamatanya ke batang hidung lalu kembali memotret Oki dan tersenyum lagi. Sejurus kemudian, Oki seolah menyadari kehadirannya di meja depan. Tatapan sekilas yang dilayangkan dari atas panggung sudah cukup membuat senyum Jodi makin lebar sampai-sampai rahangnya agak ngilu. Dia sungguh menawan, mengenakan kemeja putih bercorak yang dikancing sampai atas, gitar merah ati terlihat kontras di genggamannya. Tumben-tumbenan gaya pakaiannya normal, biasanya jika ia sedang manggung bersama  _band-_ nya, Oki tak akan segan-segan mengenakan kostum penuh corak seperti burung merak.

Oki tengah memainkan _medley_ dari lagu-lagu jadul. _Jukebox medley_ , ia menyebutnya. Kebanyakan lagu The Beatles dan Fat Dominos, tapi jantung Jodi hampir melompat dari tempatnya ketika di bagian akhir Oki memainkan _Stupid Cupid_ dari Connie Francis. Bukan karena lagunya yang genit tetapi karena seringai yang dilemparkan Oki padanya.

Duh, Jodi tidak mau _baper._

*

Usai acara, Jodi sengaja menyelinap dari kerumunan dan bergerak ke ruangan belakang panggung. Sempat cek-cok sedikit dengan penjaga pintu tetapi dipersilakan masuk begitu salah satu staf acara mengenalinya sebagai rekan kerja sekaligus kawan baik dari Oki.

“Wah, ada Jojo nih!” seru salah satu staf Oki. Mbak Dinda namanya, baru melahirkan bulan lalu dan mulai kembali bekerja. “Lama nggak keliatan Jo, ke mana ‘aja?”

“Halo Mbak, ada kok. Cuman saya sibuk ngajar jadi jarang keluar rumah sama kantor,”

“Doooh pak Guru nih,”

“Si kecil sehat?” tanya Jodi dengan seulas senyum.

“Waduh, kalo udah punya _baby_ yang ditanyain dia mulu nih, guenya kagak ditanya kabar, Jo?”

“Bayinya dulu dong, mamanya ‘kan jelas udah jadi _wonder woman_ lagi,” celetuknya lalu tertawa.

“Lo nyari si Okiw? Lagi _riweuh_ tuh, sakit pinggang katanya.”

“Sakit pinggang karena kelamaan duduk deh pasti,”

“Iya, gitu deh kalau kuda. Sekalinya dikandangin badan pada pegel,”

“Jojo!” Oki menyerukan namanya. Rambutnya diikat karet dan dikuncir dua, entahlah apa maunya.

Jodi mengangkat sebelah alis lalu tertawa tertahan, “Ki, bisa nggak sih berlaku normal dikit tiap kali kita ketemu?”

“Jojooooooooo!!!! Ya ampun Jojo seriusan nyamperin aku! Aw! Awwwwwww!” jerit Oki di belakang panggung dengan gaya genit yang dibuat-buat. Kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Jodi dan dengan sekali gerakan, ia mencoba menggelantunginya seperti koala. “Aduuuh aku enggak nyangka Jojo terbang dari jekardah cuma buat aku ajaaaa,”

 “ _Peres_ ,” Jodi tertawa kecil dan mendorong kepalanya. “Iya nih, kebetulan saya ada urusan di Bandung juga.”

“Urusan apa?”

“Ada deh. _Anyway,_ keren banget.”

“ _Thanks,_ tadi tuh sebenarnya udah kebelet pengin loncat-loncat,”  dia menyugar rambut panjangnya dengan jemari. “Kenapa ya, gue ini nggak bisa diem bentar aja.”

Dari arah pintu masuk, mbak Dinda berseru, “Dasar kuda lo!”

“Yeey apaan sih sirik ‘aja lo Ndut!” balas Oki jahil.

Jodi hanya nyengir dan mengeluarkan kekehan kecil. Kemudian dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan menyapa beberapa orang yang juga tengah berada di belakang panggung. Hampir semuanya Jodi kenal, setiap orang yang berhubungan dengan Oki—mau itu teman, rival, atau hanya kenal sepintas—ia pasti tahu.

 _Temen gue temen lo juga, tapi musuh gue nggak berarti musuh lo,_ prinsip pertemanan ala Oki. Dia bagai pengait yang menyambungkan satu orang dengan orang lainnya sehingga tak heran jika teman yang dimilikinya seolah tak terbatas. Lewat Oki, Jodi mengenal penata kostum seperti mbak Dinda hingga penyanyi terkenal sekelas Deanna. Si omega lincah itu mengenalkan orang dengan gaya slengean _sih,_ misalnya, “Wei, Jo! Kenalin nih kenalin si kembar mahabro, eh maksud gue mahabaratha. Nakula sama Sadewa,” dia selalu menjadi pelempar lelucon dan sejujurnya, itu adalah hal yang baik. Jodi tidak perlu repot-repot mencairkan suasana karena Oki sudah lebih dulu membuatnya lumer.

Dan panggung memang tempat di mana seharusnya ia berada—dipuja banyak orang, dielu-elukan, dijuluk dengan berbagai nama panggilan yang menyenangkan memang pantas bagi Oki. Menjadi salah satu teman Oki dari banyaknya orang di dunia ini merupakan hal yang istimewa bagi Jodi. Bonusnya, Oki menganggap Jodi sebagai teman baik. Super baik, katanya.

Usai menjejalkan beberapa barang yang baru diterimanya dari penggemar ke dalam tas selempang lusuh, Oki kembali menghampiri Jodi dan mengait sebelah lengannya.

Jodi sedikit kaget dan hampir-hampiran menjatuhkan tas kameranya. “Kaget woi,” serunya.

“Jangan _tepe-tepe_ kelamaan bang, nanti banyak yang naksir. Apalagi tuh si Aji tuh, omega yang meriang.” Tangan Oki menunjuk ke arah lelaki bertato di sudut ruangan. Aji, penyanyi Jazz solo yang masuk ke industri musik indie belum lama ini. Sejak awal penampilannya, ia cukup menarik perhatian karena mengaku sebagai omega secara terang-terangan.

“Berisik kuda!” teriak Aji.

 “Meriang apa sih?” tanya Jodi, menaruh tangan di puncak kepala Oki dan memutarnya.

“Merindukan tatih tayang,”

Jodi memutar bola mata, “Ya elah,”

“Oh iya, lo belum kenal ‘kan sama Aji? Sini, sini, om kenalin.” Oki menyeretnya paksa mendekati sofa dan memaksanya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Aji.

Sebenarnya Jodi sudah mengenal Aji—secara tidak langsung—lewat lagu-lagunya di radio, tetapi bertatap muka secara langsung memang baru kali ini. Bagi Jodi, Aji terlihat lebih waras dan umum ketimbang sahabatnya. Omega memang langka, tapi yang seperti Oki jauh lebih langka.

“Jo, ini Aji. Omega jomblo, ngenes pula. Lo dengerin lagu dia yang judulnya 19th December ‘kan? Itu buat gebetannya loh, Lord Voldemort.”

Wajah Aji memerah, “Heh kuda, sembarangan kalau ngomong,”

“Sori ya, mulut Oki emang kayak jamban.” Jodi menjabat tangannya mantap. “Jodi,”

“Aji. Eh … bentar, ini Jodi yang dulu jadi _drummer_ The Travelers ‘kan?

“Iya, itu saya. Tapi udah keluar,”

“Wah sayang banget, padahal keren lho mainnya.” Seru Aji diselangi tawa.

Sekonyong-konyong, Oki mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah Aji. “Dibilangin jangan _tepe-tepe,_ masih aja.”

“Cemburuan amat mas,” ledek Aji. “Gue nggak minat sama _mate_ orang kok,”

Dengan cepat Jodi mengklarifikasi, “Bukan, bukan. Saya cuma temennya aja kok, bukan _mate._ ”

Dikira _mate-_ nya Oki bukan sekali saja dia alami. Sewaktu masih bergabung dengan The Travelers, penggemar mereka juga sempat mengira keduanya berada dalam satu hubungan sebab identitas Jodi sebagai Alpha memang tidak pernah ditutup-tutupi. Bukannya tidak senang akan status itu _sih,_ tapi Jodi lebih pilih jalur aman.

Maksudnya, daripada dia membawa perasaannya sendiri terlalu dalam ya lebih baik sedikit dibatasi saja. Biarpun Omega, Oki memiliki hak untuk memilih pasangan hidupnya. Dan Jodi, tidak mau dipilih hanya karena dia seorang Alpha sebab ia pun tidak menyukai Oki dengan alasan yang sejenis pula. Toh, dia memang tidak pernah menyukai sistem kasta yang ada di lingkungannya.

Sadar membuat suasana jadi sedikit canggung, Jodi berniat untuk mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan basa-basi namun belum sampai membuka mulut, Oki memotong ucapannya,“ _Cuss_ yuk ah, udah kelar kok gue. Abis ini nggak ke mana-mana ‘kan, Jo?” tanya Oki.

“Nggak sih, emang kamu mau ngajak saya ke mana?”

“Ada deh. Gue kangen berat sama lo,” dia tergelak, tangan masih mengapit Jodi. “Udah berapa lama coba kita nggak ketemu?”

“Kamu bawa mobil nggak?” gumam Jodi di balik maskernya.

“Ha? Apa Jo?”

“Bawa mobil nggak,” setengah teriak.

“Ooh. Nggak lah, kan lo tahu gue masih belom bisa nyetir.”

“Kalau kamu nggak jelasin kita mau pergi ke mana, saya nggak mau ah. Yang ada, nanti muter-muterin gazibu sampe pinter.”

“Kita ‘kan ludah lama nggak _ngebandung_ bareng, ke taman jomblo yuk!”

Jodi tertawa, “Anjir lah Ki, kayak nggak ada tempat lain aja.”

" _Ice skating_ di  _Ice garden?_ "

"Malem-malem gini? Ngapain."

"Gonzo Cafe, Jo. Gonzo Cafe mantep tuh!"

"Saya udah nggak gila  _anime_ kayak kamu lagi, Ki. Yang lain? Yang lebih normal misalnya ... makan di warung misbar?"

"Aki-aki. Ngapain makan sambil nonton film Rhoma Irama,"

"Saya laper, Ki,"

Oki menghela napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya dengan dramatik. Oki mencangklong tas ransel kecilnya yang bercorak batik sambil menggerutu. "Lo bikin tekanan darah orang naik tahu nggak," 

_Yah, setidaknya saya nggak semenyebalkan DJ di radio tadi._

"Udah dikasih rekomendasi nggak mau, sekalinya ngerekomendasiin sesuatu, ngajak berkelana pake lorong waktu."

_Orang ini sebenarnya ngomong apa lagi? Tadi meriang, lalu voldemort, sekarang lorong waktu._

"Lama-lama males gue jalan sama lo, nggak cihuy lo ah. Ntar ntar nggak mau jalan bareng lagi gue  _mah._ "

_Yah, jangan dong._

Oki mengambil tas gitarnya, “Yah, __first of all,__ cabut dulu dari sini. Masalah mau makan apa dan di mana kita omongin nanti ‘aja."

 _“First of all,_ ” Jodi melepaskan sebelah dari karet rambutnya. “Copotin dulu kunciran kamu.”


End file.
